In most construction there are a variety of window types that are available. These windows may include fixed, double hung, casement, transom, etc. Each window has certain benefits and drawbacks. Fixed windows for example are not able to be opened for ventilation. Double hung windows were originally designed to let cooler air in the lower portion and hotter air out the upper portion. Casement windows are advantageous in that the entire window can open.
Traditional double hung windows ride in a track and are raised and lowered for ventilation. Casement windows are windows that are mounted in a frame and are hingedly connected on one side to a frame, or to the top and bottom, by usually a pair of hinges. Casement windows typically open outwardly, although, there are some casement type windows that open inwardly instead. The pair of hinges that connect a casement window to a frame are usually situated at the tops and bottoms of the windows. The hinges have a track mounted to the window frame and a sash arm connected to the window. The sash arm is connected to the track by a support arm. The support arm is usually pivotally connected to both the track and the sash arm. The sash arm is also pivotally connected to a mounting shoe, which is supported and guided during movement by the track. Another type of hinge mechanism for casement windows has a link between the sash arm and the movable shoe to offset the sash arm.
The hinge mechanism in casement windows is subject to stress over time. There is a risk that the window may become misaligned whether through poor installation, the weight of the window, weathering or moisture or simply just settling of the house. The hinge mechanism has to compensate for these variations over time. In addition, the fixed track pivot must be properly located relative to the window sash. The fixed track pivot is usually positioned between the support arm and the window frame for proper operation of the window. One of the problems that may be encountered over time is the shifting of the fixed track pivot due to shifting of the window, the window frame, etc., which may result in sagging of the sash. In the event the sash sags, there is a risk that the window may not seal properly and permit moisture and cold air to enter. Another problem that may be caused by sagging of the sash is difficulty in opening and closing the window.
Prior art casement windows attempted to overcome problems with sagging of the sash by requiring precise installation of the hinge mechanism. Another approach has been to permit adjustment of the track to compensate for the sagging sash. In these windows, however, repeated adjustment of the track could result in the mounting assembly for the track undergoing fatigue and gradually loosening. In addition, to adjust the track of many casement windows the window must be open and it is difficult to determine whether the window will close satisfactorily when the adjustment is made. As a result, there is a need for the casement window hardware to be particularly strong and withstand the stresses of opening and closing these windows as well as the weight of the window and settling of the house.
As a result, there is a need for an improved hinge for casement windows which will permit the installer, repair person and/or home owner to adjust the hinge either during installation or later to compensate for sagging of the sash, frames being out of alignment, and other problems with the casement windows that made it difficult to install the windows or adjust their movement once they have been installed in a window.
A further complication with casement windows is the difficulty of adjusting the hinges in order to permit the window to open wider. In an emergency situation where the casement window needs to be opened further than permitted by the hinge, there is a need for a mechanism by which a user can easily disassemble the hinge and open the window as wide as needed. Further, any improvement in the ease with which a user can adjust the casement window hinge would greatly assist that user in installation and cleaning of the casement and save time and stress.